


About Balls, Temperence and Gratitude — О балах, терпении и благодарности

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Муди не любит важные приёмы, они навевают на него совсем невеселые воспоминания о победах, проигрышах, войнах и прошлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Balls, Temperence and Gratitude — О балах, терпении и благодарности

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natty_M](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Natty_M).



> Был написан в подарок замечательному человечку **Natty_M**.

Аластор ненавидел шумные мероприятия, и на это была пара причин. Первая, и самая существенная, — он был там чужим, абсолютным изгоем. И не потому, что все тыкали в него пальцем и говорили: «Смотрите, смотрите, это тот самый...», нет, не поэтому. А потому, что они знали, знали и молчали о том, что он другой. Не такой, бракованный, сломленный, жалкий. Он всегда чувствовал эту давящую тишину в шумных разговорах банкетов. На улицах, переполненных людьми. В каждом невысказанном слове, в тягучей, вязкой тишине он слышал лишь жалость, и неважно, что этот изъян не был виден людям, он всегда знал, что он есть. 

Ведь ему часто говорили, что ни одна женщина не захочет связать с ним судьбу, а он молчал, стиснув зубы, и кивал, кивал, кивал — мол, пусть. Он уже осознал это, когда девушка его мечты отказала ему. Ведь всё было прекрасно, просто замечательно, он был счастлив. Но ответ на один, единственно важный вопрос был отрицательным, а ведь Аластору казалось, что она любила его. Он принял жалость за действительное — ведь она лишь жалела его. После он возненавидел это чувство всей душой, но время неумолимо лишь усугубило ситуацию. 

Сначала он потерял ногу в одной из миссий по спасению маленьких детей, что устроили пожар выбросом стихийной магии. Держа двух сорванцев на руках, тогда ещё далеко не невыразимец, а просто аврор, он был спокоен. Мальчики были целы, а дом полыхал огнём позади него, но он не переживал, ведь бравые друзья авроры были там, чтобы погасить огонь, и всё что было важно, это маленькие ручки обвивающие его за шею и тихое, мерное дыхание спящих на его руках детей. И им было всё равно, что его мучают кошмары, что он не красавец, что... Было много этих «что», но тогда он понял одно: что бы не случилось, он дойдёт до конца. 

Орден Феникса лишь доказал это: он смог выжить, лишившись глаза и ноги, смог побороть себя и убить Эвана Розье и многих других, хотя, будь его воля, он желал бы избежать этого. Демоны всегда мучили его, особенно после суда Каркарова, где тот выдал имена пятерых. Демоны мучили его, когда он вспоминал о том, что те дети так и не увидели родителей. В ту ночь грянул взрыв, Аластора отбросило в сторону, и мир померк перед глазами. Тогда он ещё не знал, что взрыв унесёт не только жизнь его команды, но и детей, которые уже навсегда останутся в его памяти. Тогда он ещё не знал, что всё только начинается... И он навсегда забудет, что такое покой. Война изменит его до неузнаваемости и сделает равнодушным ко всему. 

Он стал параноиком, люди боялись его, некоторые ненавидели, но ему было всё равно. Люди боялись, едва слышали его имя, ведь имя его — немезида. Первая Магическая война забрала глаз и сделала его лицо ещё более непривлекательным, оставив шрам на лице. Смотря на протез ноги, он с болью вспоминал тех малышей. 

Он категорически не любил шумные вечеринки. Являясь чистокровным волшебником, он с тихим отвращением ещё с детства наблюдал за мероприятиями внутри своего дома, норовя сбежать каждый раз, как только выдавалась возможность. В этом плане он был похож на Блэка, что примкнул к Ордену вместе с Поттером, когда сам Аластор уже не первый год служил в Аврорате. 

Толпы людей, что смотрели, прикасались, обсуждали — его тошнило от этого. Балы и излишнее внимание выпивало из него все соки, заставляя молча смотреть, как перешёптываются у него за спиной — он же калека, урод. Но ему приходилось держать лицо и спину неестественно прямо. Считать свои собственные шаги, что с неприятным стуком отдавали от пола. Он скучал по тем временам, когда никто его не трогал, и, казалось бы, всё, шумиха прошла, но нет, за его спиной перешёптывались, в лицо желая всего самого лучшего в канун Рождества и Нового года. Он ненавидел министерские приемы. Слишком слащавые, наигранные. Хотел бы он провести этот праздник с семьей, но у него никого не осталось, а своей семьи он не завёл. Поэтому ему приходилось терпеть, сжав зубы. Терпеть, когда на него смотрели с сочувствием и жалостью. Терпеть, когда смотрели с недоумением, а иногда и с отвращением. И лишь иногда на него смотрели спокойно, так как и должны были, словно перед ними не калека и урод, не победитель и не герой, что прошёл две войны, а просто человек со своими проблемами и желаниями, а кого-то, кто понял бы его, рядом не было. 

_Это случилось на выпускном в Аврорате: он с отличием закончил обучение, хотя многие поговаривали, что, мол, он ни за что не сдаст. Долгое время он не мог понять, почему в этом все так убеждены, и лишь годы спустя обнаружил, что кто-то не очень любил его отца, который когда-то закончил Аврорат с таким же отличием. Он видел, как светились счастьем его родители, как улыбалась мама, и с какой гордостью на него смотрел отец. И тогда он понял — вот оно, то самое подходящее время, чтобы подойти к ней._

_Он был уверен, что у него всё получится, он к этому готовился не один день, даже речь приготовил! Но сейчас оглядываясь назад, он понял, как же глупо он выглядел. Речь была заучена до дыр, но подойдя к той самой, у него отнялся язык и он не смог произнести и слова, стоя рядом с ней как идиот и ещё больше привлекая к себе внимание._

_К счастью для него, его избранница никак не прокомментировала его поведение и отогнала всех, но по её виноватой улыбке он понял, что всё безнадежно._

К началу Второй Магической его мало интересовали женщины: важна была защита и скрытность. Всё должно было происходить тихо и без шума. В первую очередь Кингсли имел в виду это, и главным приоритетом был Поттер. Его нужно было защитить во что бы то ни стало, ведь до совершеннолетия он не мог пользоваться магией, а без нее был беспомощным ребёнком. 

Аластор действовал отдельно от всех. Он был у Кингсли в числе первых, кому можно было доверять (как иронично называл себя Аластор — «избранный»), он знал намного больше, чем все остальные. Ведь нужно было не забывать о Дамблдоре, который рассчитал всё на много ходов вперёд. 

После его смерти Кингсли пришлось всё брать в свои руки, и Аластор видел, как тому это тяжело дается. Дамблдор был незаменимым стратегом, Кингсли же хоть и был в этом достаточно силён, всё ещё учился быть лидером. Но ему не было на что жаловаться. В своей игре Кингсли был просто неотразим. Хотя за банкеты, что Кингсли устраивал время от времени, Аластор его тихо ненавидел, но это было не так значительно по сравнению со всем остальным. Эпизод с Краучем-младшим, однако, был самым неприятным, и не то чтобы он хотел отомстить за это — нет. 

Он знал, что это стратегический ход: убедить всех волшебников, что всё в абсолютном порядке и не стоит ударяться в панику, хотя все понимали, что они в преддверии войны. И, как и в прошлый раз, главными героями стали дети. Те, что едва закончили школу. Что были так похожи на своих родителей... 

И сейчас стоя и празднуя очередную победу, чувствуя себя тем, кто смог доказать, что он не только угроза, но и добродетель, Аластор всё также ненавидел банкеты. Но в память о тех, кого он потерял и приобрёл, можно было и потерпеть.


End file.
